The one where they didn't see it coming
by wolfy447
Summary: Ross travels to Lima Ohio to associate with a doctor by the name of Donna Chambers about his son's sudden "affliction" when related incidents start to occur in a local high-school. Principle of William McKinley, Will Shoester, suspects it may be his new janitor but when Dr. Chambers enrolls her patient to his school suspicion in the students as well as a body count rises...


February first 2015

Ross Gellar and his sister Monica had been around the city of new York that day buying nic nacks for the holiday season when they got the call. "Oh God Ben. What have you done?" The look on his face as he held the cell phone in front of him was one Mon' couldn't recognize and it frightened her.

"What? Ross what is it?" She asked.

He looked at her with his wide trembling eyes and dared to say, "Ben's at the Manhatton Psychiatric center."

What lies at the bottom of the barrel when you've shot all the fish?

What kind of stories can you find on the shore out near the harbor at seven in the afternoon when the sun has finally gone down?

What twelve year old knows how to pick up a knife off the kitchen counter and, not only stab but, continuously plunge the blade into his baby sitters body until she convulses and dies?

Less than an hour later they were arriving by taxi. The two of them, in their jogging suits had an eerie feeling as they looked over at Ben's mothers who were just now getting there. Carrol and Susan in matching blue and maroon turtle necks over white jeans.

"This is your fault." Cried out Susan (The woman now married to his ex wife.) as they climbed the staircase heading for the front door.

"Those women are vile excuses for human beings." Said Monica, "I've met better pigs in the pub."

Ross couldn't agree more, whereas he's met some incredible people from the LGBTQ community, his ex wife was a monster of a human being. A woman whose only concern in life was sex and showboating her beloved dash hounds wherever she can.

So with a final nervous breath the two of them climb the steps and make their way across the courtyard. The trees loom over as if trying to grab them. The screams from inside send chills down their spines. The grass lies, still frozen, in patches of brown and yellow all over the grounds. As they make their way to the silvery beckoning entrance storm clouds gather and snow begins to fall.

A young child laughs as she runs by them, her curls bouncing in the wind.

"Someone's lost their child." Monica whispers.

"That makes two of us." Ross pushed open the door and walked inside.

Inside they found the opposite of how they had felt. It was warm and comforting. Nurses genuinely caring for the patients they pushed past and through the crowd they spotted a frantic set of lesbians baffled at the front counter. The vibrant colors that danced across the walls gave them hope but they had no idea how false that hope would turn out to be.

"Are you the father?" The man behind the desk asked.

"Yes." Said Ross.

"Good. He's been asking for you. Says he wont answer any questions until you're in the room." He stepped out from behind the marble gloss of his podium and gestured down the hall.

Ross looked back at his sister who nodded to encourage him. The disgruntled looks on his ex-wife and her partner's face made him feel significant. He took a deep breath, narrowed his vision, and proceeded to make his way down the winding maze of the hospital.

Through a curtain, past a set of double doors, and into a bright blue room.

There, at the young age of only ten, in a checkered white gown, gash on his uppers lips, dark circles under his eyes, and a shake in his hands that just wouldn't stop, sat Ben Gellar.

"We'll be right outside sir." Said the gentleman before pulling the door shut.

Ross looked over and saw the one way mirror his son had been staring into for quite sometime before taking a seat in front of him. "Ben..." He began, "I need you to talk to me... what happened?"

Ben thought long and hard about his answer, after all what do you tell your father after you just murdered the young girl he paid to babysit you? When it finally came to him he couldn't help but smile. "Something I can't explain Father... but I know a woman who can."

"Ben-" Holding his hand to his face he blew out a breath and tried to remain calm despite anger in him rising, "Ben... you took a life today-"

"I'm not at fault."

"-How do you reckon that Ben? Huh?" Ross now had both hands on the table and a hateful glare in his eyes as he peered over at his son across the long, silver, and freezing cold table.

"Donna Chambers. Call her... tell her what's happened and that I asked for her. She'll know what to do." Ben slumped down in his seat turning his vision away from his Father. Done with the conversation.

Ross could only turn and walk out of the room. As of now, Ben Gellar was no longer his responsibility. Who the Hell is Donna Chambers?

Out in the hallway waited a couple of doctors in white lab coats. One of which was a man by the name of William Fortseir, he shook Ross' hand and introduced the woman next to him. "This is Dr. Grey from Seattle Washington, she's cheif of surgery at a place called Sloan/Grey memorial." She nodded in his direction.

What a woman from Washington be doing here? What did this have to do with him or his son.

"We believe your son had a brain Arianism. We'd like to run some tests." She spoke kindly but there was something in her eyes that made Ross feel like he was in the presence of someone who has slipped beyond the veil of life and death on many occasions.

"No... I'd like another opinion." He felt like he was climbing out on a flimsy limb but he didn't have any other options. "A woman named Donna Chambers. I'd like to hear what she has to say."

"The chamber's method is illegal in the state of New York Mr. Gellar. The only states that allow it are Florida, California, and Ohio where she is currently stationed." Said Dr. Fortseir.

"Then I guess we're going to Ohio."

William McKinley High-school, Lima Ohio.

A greasy looking Toby Flenderson sat in a beat up 1984 ford as he looked over the picture of Pam Beasley on his cell phone. The woman of his dreams. Now married to another man with two kids. He looked out through the windshield of his car at his new job. He'll forever be grateful he left that rat infested sad excuse for a paper company Dunder Mifflin.

This was his new life...

Knock! Knock! "You needed to see me principle Shoester?" It felt so weird for her to say that. After winning the national glee championship under literally no logic at all their coach got himself in the big chair dethroning the evil Sue Sylvester. Kity Wilde didn't really know what to expect. Her senior year was almost over, three new glee clubs have been added to the school, and just this morning she received her acceptance letter to MYERSE.

"Kity Yes!" Said Shoester as he straightened a poster of Sia on his wall. "I need you to take an emergency trip with me to New York today."

"Oh... that seems very inappropriate but seeing as how most of what happens in this school is and the fact that I'm eighteen and don't want to sit through ms. Linda's end of the year lecture I'm totally in." In her cheer-leading uniform and a high pony on her soccer ball shaped face she sat down in the two-seater up against the wall, "Is anyone else going?"

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Shoe, Elliot had a coming out number in the choir room." Sam Evans stood in the door way, not to be confused with his twin brother Evan Evans who doesn't exist.

"Didn't that happen last week?" Asked Kitty with an annoyed look resting on her face. "Oh... no wait... that was Timmy's transformation to Timna with an acoustic rendition of Fancy by Iggy Azaela." She rolled her eyes as she opened her book bag in the empty seat next to her to pull out a box of peanut m&ms. "What song was it?" She asked as she popped one into her mouth feeling it roll across her teeth.

"Dark horse by Katy Perry." He furrowed his brow as he slung his long blonde hair to one side.

"Amazing." She didn't mean it. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as I finish talking to the new Janitor." His vision thwarted towards the door and out past the secretary office the three of them spotted a rugged looking man waiting patiently in the hall holding a brand new mop over his left shoulder. "Arnold!" Principle Shoe gestured. "Come on in."

Arnold Pindel was the name on his ID. It was the name on his Social Security card. It was the name engraved in gold on his new uniform. Arnold Pindel was not his name. Toby Flenderson needed to vanish.

Suddenly her bubble burst. A feeling of deep woe that rippled to form a haze around the office. She eyed this man as he walked in to reach out his left hand and shake that of his new employer.

Mr. Shoe thought nothing of it but both of his colleagues did.

Kity has been to church enough times to know that when a new person shakes your left hand there's something broken in them.

Sam, growing up as rough as he did, could spot a phony in a number of ways. 'A gentleman who shakes your left hand is not to be trusted.' His father would say. 'Associate but do not let be known that you know their game.' The thing is Sam never knew the game until he looked into the eyes of the new janitor whom which he would be sharing portions of the schools budget. 'I wonder what his cut is?'

"Guys I'd like you to meet Arnold Pindel our new janitor." Said Principle Shoe.

"Your new janitor. Soon as the semester's over I'm gone." Kity wanted it known as cruel as it came off Toby tried his best to ignore her comment but something in it made him burn.

"Welcome." Sam held out his right hand.

The man looked at him funny but shook it any way. "Nice to meet you, who are you?" He asked the pretty boy standing before him. "I've seen you somewhere before."

"I coach the New Directions." He told the new gentleman. "Names Sam- You ever been to New York?"

"No why?" The aggression in him returned.

Sam, having met a number of drug abusers in his life new just how to act to ensure the safety of him and everyone around him. "You might have seen me half naked on the side of a bus."

Toby laughed. An oddly terrifying laugh that he stifled as quickly as it began.

"Here are your keys..." William placed a set of jingling silver and gold keys into the mans hand. "Wanda?" He waved at his secretary who stood up and walked slowly into the room. "Hold my calls for me and would you mind showing Mr. Pindel around the building?"

"Yes sir." She nodded and began walking out of the office.

Toby followed.

"Wow... A new principle, a new nurse, a new Janitor, three new glee clubs..." Kity stood to her feet and began walking towards the door. "Doesn't really feel like the school I went to anymore." How ready she was to leave. Not just today but for good. When shit hits the fan she believes there is no shame in getting the hell out of the way.

If Sam could see what she meant he'd agree.

William lifted a box into his arms.

Lights out. Door shuts. And across the hallway Sam spotted the new nurse. A black woman with a face like a panther and an outfit that looked like it had been torn from the eighties. "Nurse Cambridge." Said Shoester as he locked up his office. "Very expensive but I want only the best for this school."

"Then why does out Janitor look like he asks people if 'They want to Play a Game'?" Said Kity as the three of them made their way past Dr. Cambridge towards the entrance to the school.

"His resume was outstanding Kity. He may be awkward but he has experience." He kicked open the door with his foot to allow the others out first.

Sam held it to allow Mr. Shoester room to carrying the box out, "Awkward isn't the word I'd use... maybe... scary."

"Yes Scary. He's scary Principle Shoe." Kity agreed as she walked down the steps.

"Good... keep the kids in line so I don't have to... do me a favor and spread some frightening rumors. It might get kids to stop harassing each other. A common enemy got us through years of torture in glee with Sue."

"I wasn't afraid of Sue like I am of him. There's something off here... I can just feel it."

They all stood around his car and waited for him to set the box down before unlocking it. "Give him a chance Kity it's his first day."


End file.
